The Time Of My Life
by FantasyChic105
Summary: AU: Renee was always the bookworm, with politeness in her stride. Ryan was the dance instructer, anmd the country club's bad boy. When the two meet, Ryan may teach her the art to dance, but who will teach him the art to love?  BASED OFF DIRTY DANCING
1. Watermelons, and Mothers

Life begins at birth. We're born, and taken into the nurses arms, into the maternity ward.

We stay a few days, before we are taken, to our new home, until we leave for college.

But …wait….

I'm getting ahead of myself.

Let me start at the beginning.

My name is Renee Sands, and in the summer, of 1963. I had accomplished a few things:

**I had come to my family's country club.**

**I had learned how to dance**

**I had fallen in love, with Ryan Lambert**

My life revolved around a few things. Reading , writing, and studying. My older sister, Stacy Ann, was the popular cheerleader, back home. Every girl imitated her, while every guy had wanted to date her. Every day, guys would bring her flowers, asking to take her to the local drive-in theatre. But, seeing, as she 'had too many boys, on the go', she often turned them down.

Me? I'm the typical geeky girl with glasses, whose nose was ALWAYS, in a certain book. This , time? _Gone With, Then Wind._

My father, is the type of person I can run to. I had sort of earned the title, of 'Daddy's Little Girl'. I personally do not mind, the name, but still…

It all began, with Daddy's work promoting, a new country club. There was a worker, who our family had known for a number of years now. His name was Rahsaan. But he preferred to be called, 'The Kid'. I don't know why though.

Anyway, there was this contest, on who ever could work the hardest, would

get a promotion, _and_ a free vacation, to the club. Being the hard worker he was, my father had won. It was no easy piece, of cake though.

So, here we are, at the club. Stacy flirting with the cute boy next door, my mother, talking to Mrs. Rushmore, a fellow member, my father, going outside to play golf, and me….reading.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of hands over my eyes. "Guess who?"

I turned around. "Oh, hi Kid".

He sat beside me. "A few of us, are going dancing tonight. Wanna come with?"

I sipped my Coke. "Sure. It'll be fun".

He looked over at Stacy. "Should I invite _her_?"

I followed his gaze. "If you want. I mean, I don't think she'll go, but you can ask her".

Suddenly a boy with blond hair, and green eyes came up and kissed her on the cheek.

Kid made a face. "Actually, forget it! I'd rather it be you and me, then her being a third wheel!"

I laughed.

"Rahsaan!"

Kid's mother was coming over to us, with not a happy look on her face.

I nudged him. "What did you do, _this_ time?"

"Shush up. I don't know". He stood up, and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Hi, Mama".

She put her hand on her hip. "Don't 'hi, momma" me, boy! Young man, did forget, to pick up the groceries again?"

The Kid's face turned red. "Uh…maybe?"

_WHACK!_ "Boy, you go do that, this very minute!"

"Yes Mama", he said rubbing his head.

"And don't forget, to put the watermelons, in the shed tonight!"

"Yes, Mama".

"Good boy. Now, I have some cleaning waiting for me, back at home, so I must be going now". She turned to me. "Nice seeing you again, Renee".

I smiled. "You too , Mrs. Patterson".

Despite, his protests, I tagged along with him, to the grocery. I had thought, it would be quicker, if I came, so the faster it would be. Once we had came back, it was around, 6:30, so we dropped the stuff off, in the shed, I handed him, the watermelons, But, he said he had to check them over, with the staff first. "Why?" I asked. The Kid set them down.

"So, the kitchen can check them over. You know, no soft spots on the fruit, stuff like that".

"Oh".

I then rushed to my family's cabin, getting ready for the big welcome dinner. As soon as I opened the door, Mom harboured me with questions, I told her, I was helping the Kid, with some watermelons.

Tonight was going to be **AWESOME!**


	2. Can You Dance?

**Dining Hall and Ballroom: 8:00 pm**

Dinner on the first summer night of the club, is always…well, hectic. Once we entered, the ballroom, everyone was on the dance floor, paired off. The Kid was supposed to meet me by the enterence, so we can go to the dance place across the lake. Finally I saw him, waving me over.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm late! Um, I could, kinda use your help, with the watermelons".

"What? But, I just helped you carry them over, not long ago-"

"I know, I know. Sorry". He helped me down the stone steps. "But, NOW I gotta put them in the shed. Look, I'll carry one, and you carry the other, alright?"

I sighed "Oh, alright".

"With much grumbling aside, I carried the one (but heavy) watermelon, in my arms.

By the time we reached the shed, my arms were achy and sore. "Kid? Where is this 'dance club', exactly?"

As the Kid , locked the back door, he pointed to the front door. "Closer, then you think".

He pushed open the door, and what I saw, was pretty much...interesting. People were dancing close, while a record player was playing jazz in the background. But in the center, stood dancing a tall dark haired young man, with tiny spikes in his hair. His partner, looked Latina, with dark brown curly hair, and was lazily holding into his neck.

Despite the music, they were pretty much well….making music of their own, by the looks of it.

The Kid noticed them. "That's Ryan Castle, and his dance partner, Gloria".

I nodded. "Oh".

"He's been here, since the spring. Every female here, seems to have a crush on him".

"Really?"

"Yup. Gloria, here, has seem to taking a liking to him as well…."

They _did_ seem cozy…

Just then, the record changed. The Kid grabbed my hand. "C'mon Renee! Lets go dance!"

I followed my best friend to the dance floor. As we were grooving along with the music, I felt two pairs of eyes, on me. I turned around for me to come face to face, with Ryan , and Gloria. "Hey". He said nodding at me. He held out his towards me. "Wanna dance?"

I slowly took his hand. "Uhh , sure". As soon as his palm made contact with mine, I felt a little pressure, in the back of my skull. He led me back, to dance floor. Once we were in the middle of it, the record had changed, to "Do You Love Me" by the Blues Brothers.

Ryan pulled me close to Him. "Relax", he said. "Let the music, _guide_ you. Don't guide the music". I let his words melt in my ears as the song sped up. Then, all of a sudden, Ryan took my hand and spun me out of his grasp, and spun me back in.

It continued on, for awhile. But not for long, because pretty soon, the song had ended.I was sweaty, and sore, and Ryan looked equally the same.

But nonetheless, I had fun. I think Ryan did too.

He held out his hand. "You were pretty awesome out there"

I smiled. "Thanks"

"What's your name, Doll?"

I blushed. "Renee. Renee Sands"


	3. The Kid Ain't Mine!

**(For this chapter, the POV, will be in Ryan's POV)**

**Ryan's POV: (Shed: 11:25 pm) **

I slammed the door behind me, as steam rose throughout my ears. Pain , shooted through my skull. I couldn't believe it! I mean, just at the party, everything was _darn fine!_ There was me, and Gloria, and Ricky, and Donnie. We were all just hanging out, just having a few drinks (well, except, for Gloria, she's too classy!:)) . Then the Kid, walked through with this….chick, Renee. I first assumed, she was new help, or somethin'. But as it turned out, her family belonged to this place! After a dance or two, the Kid had to bring her back to her cabin, for curfew.

But it wasn't til _after the party_, things went downhill….

**Two hours earlier:**

_We were squeezing one last dance in, before we would kick everyone else out. That was when trouble started. We began to hear shouting. Loud shouting._

"_Hey man, we don't want no trouble-"_

"_**Where is she!"**_

"_Man, who you talking, about!_

_The voices grew louder. Until, out from the crowd, stood Mickey. Gloria's, on and off fling. He stood with his nostrils flailing, and his fists turning red. He pointed at me._

"_**You!"**_

_Mickey charged towards me, and shrugged me off Gloria. I narrowed my eyes. "Hey man, what gives!"_

"_Don't play around with me, punk!" he spat. "I know about you, and what you did!"_

"_Mickey, what are you talkin' about man? I ain't doing __**nothing**__, with Gloria!"_

"_Mickey, he's telling the truth!"_

_He glared at her. "Oh yeah? If he is, then how come, I hear this…RUMOR, about you carryin' this punk's kid!"_

_I glared at Mickey, cold in the eyes. "Whoa, man! That's not true! Right Gloria?"_

_But all Mickey got from the Latina, was a frown. "Mickey, its not his. He's telling the truth."_

"_Then, who's is it!"_

_Gloria took his hand in hers. "Mick, it's yours"._

_HIS? "MINE!" he said, apparently reading my thoughts._

"_Mickey, remember my cousins wedding? We had brought our own drinks, and we had thought we-"  
><em>

"_But we didn't? Is that it?" He began to sound angry._

"_No, no! We DID. But…it broke, Mick…"_

_Mickey's face began to get pale. His jaw began to clench as he snatched his hand away from, Gloria. "You're lying..." He backed away slowly._

"_Mickey, wait-"_

"_Leave me alone, Gloria! The __**kid ain't mine!"**_

_Mickey then ran, out through the crowd, leaving Gloria close to tears._

_I put my hand on her, shoulder. "Are you okay, Doll?"_

_Gloria suddenly threw her arms around me. Tears hit my neck, from her eyes. "Oh Ryan! What m I gonna do now!"_

_I wrapped my arms, around her waist. "Shh…everything will be alright…shh…"_

Truth is, I don't know if everything will be alright….


End file.
